The Fast Destiny
by E4 Krist-9
Summary: NEW summary!,Naruto dan sasuke dua pemuda pengemudi profesional yang menginginkan kebebasan, bersama kelompoknya mereka harus rela melawan para penegak hukum untuk impian itu/...CHAPTER 5 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

The fast destiny..

Enjoy...

Konoha high street,adalah jalanan terkenal akan tikungan-tikungan tajamnya bahkan tak jarang banyak pengemudi yang kecelakaan,jalan ini adalah jalan menanjak ke sebuah bukit dengan banyak tikungan dan sisi luar jalan yang merupakan jurang di setiap sudut tikungan jangan lupakan jalan lingkar yang berada di atas konoha high street yaitu jalan yang melingkar mempunyai dua jalur luar dan dalam yang salah satu jalur di sebut death street valley karna sering terjadi kecelakaan di jalur ini.

Karna semua tikungan-tikungan itu para pembalap jalanan tertantang untuk menjajal jalan ini para pengemudi dari club-club datang hanya untuk adu kecepatan atau hanya nongkrong untuk menonton adu balap,tapi semua itu ada resiko mereka harus berurusan dengan para penegak hukum karna sudah di anggap meresahkan.

Sekarang pukul 11:30 para pengemudi sedang berkumpul untuk berbincang seputar mobil atau sekedar menunggu diadakannya adu balap.

"Apakah ini lolucon?.."seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang dengan warna biru dongker bertanya dengan dingin

Menghela nafas sebentar"tentu tidak,ini hanya untuk mengetes kemampuan anggota baru dan yang dari info yang ku tau bukannya kiba satu sekolah denganmu sasuke"jawab seseorang dengan malas sambil bersandar di sebuah mobil subaru WRX STi sambil membaca buku bersampul orange

"Tapi kenapa harus aku"sasuke tetap bersikeras menolak perintah ketua clubnya itu

Bukannya menjawab sang ketua - hatake kakashi - malah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir sasuke dengan tampang tak peduli dan tetap membaca buku mesumnya

Orang yang di perlakukan layaknya seekor kucing yang di usir hanya mengumpat dalam hati

 _"bagaimana orang yang sehari-harinya hanya membaca buku mesum seperti itu bisa menjadi ketua club"_

Sasuke lalu menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di pinggiran konoha high street.

Sekarang orang mulai berkumpul karna perhatian mereka tertuju kepada dua mobil nissan skyline GTR R34 berwarna dark blue dan yang satunya mobil toyota supra berwarna coklat yang bersiap untuk balapan.

"Cepat...pasti aku akan menang"kata kiba tidak sabar

"Ck..ayo kita lihat kemampuanmu"kata sasuke berbisik sambil menstarter mobilnya

.

.

Aba-aba sudah di mulai dan dua mobil itu melesat menjauh dari konoha high street ,sasuke masih memimpin dan kiba yang ada di belakang terus berusaha menyalip lawannya,saat sampai di tikungan pertama kiba menambah kecepatan akan menyalip dan itu membuat sasuke waspada ,dan benar saja kiba bisa mengimbanginya saat berbelok di tikungan pertama

"Hn. Begitu rupanya,akan ku tunjukan kemampuanku di tikungan selanjutnya"ucap sasuke menyeringai

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan pada stir ,memacu mobil lebih cepat lagi dan saat di tikungan kedua ia melebar saat berbelok dan itu di manfaatkan oleh kiba untuk mengambil posisi sasuke,tapi dengan cepat sasuke menekan gas memotong jalan dan itu cukup membuat kiba menurunkan kecepatan,memang bahaya

Sasuke menyeringai,mungkin mungkin itu cukup membuatnya menang

.

"Bagaimana...?"tanya kakashi saat melihat sasuke turun dari mobil

" hn,dia harus banyak belajar"jawab sasuke dengan dingin lalu pergi entah kemana

 _"Dingin...seperti biasa"_ pikir kakashi karna sikap unik anggotanya

.

Tak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang di sudut jalan terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang spike mengenakan jaket hitam-orange bertudung yang sedang bersandar di kap depan mobil mitsubishi lancer evo VII berwarna kuning dengan aksen biru,ia menunduk memejamkan mata tak lama sebelum suara langkah kaki medekati tempatnya

"Bagaimana balapanmu hm..?"tanya pemuda itu pada orang yang sedikit tersenyum

" membosankan"balas orang itu

"Aku pikir melawan kiba akan menyenangkan ...sasuke"tanya lagi,sambil terkekeh

Dengan ikut bersandar di kap mobil sasuke menjawab"menyenangkan bila kau yang melawan,baka-dobe"sindirnya

"Hei!.namaku naruto..dasar teme!"teriak sang pemuda -naruto-sambil menunjuk sasuke yang berada di sampingnnya

"Hn"balas sasuke tak peduli

Hening tak ada satupun orang yang berbicara antar keduanya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang medekat dan itu sontak membuat semua orang di sana kalang kabut termasuk naruto dan sasuke

keduanya saling pandang lalu sasuke segera berlari menuju tempat dimana mobilnya berada sementara naruto segera masuk ke mobil

"Cepat!...kita segera pergi dari sini"naruto berteriak kepada sasuke yang masih berlari Sambil menghidupkan mesinnya

Sementara itu para pengemudi panik dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat berharap tidak tertangkap para polisi itu.

"Sial!..ini kan hari pertama aku masuk klub kenapa berakhir dengan lari dari para pengganggu.."gerutu kiba di saat sedang memacu laju mobil toyota supra-nya mengikuri para anggota klub yang lain

 **"Sudah lah kiba yang penting kau telah menjadi anggota"** kata saseorang dari earphone yang ada di telinganya

"Iya shikamaru tapi para pengacau itu mengacaukan hariku"ucap kiba kepada suara di seberang

 **"Hah...merepotkan"** komentar shikamaru

Untung Para pengemudi di konoha sepakat untuk memakai earphone untuk setiap pengendara jadi mereka bisa saling bertukar informasi jika ada polisi dan koordinasi walaupun bukan sesama keselamatan bersama.

Di lain tempat dua mobil melesat,nissan skyline GTR R34 dan mitsubishi lancer evo VII melaju kencang menghindari beberapa mobil polisi yang mengejar dan tak jarang terdengar suara timah panas yang di tembakkan.

"Apa mereka menurunkan satu peleton polisi hanya untuk menangkap pengemudi jalanan!"gerutu naruto sambil melihat spion,terlihat ada tujuh sampai sepuluh mobil polisi yang mengejarnya dan sasuke

Di belakang sasuke berkonsentrasi menyalip mobil-mobil pembalap lain ,ia juga bisa melihat teman pirangnya melakukan hal yang sama

 **"Tenangkan dirimu naruto kita tak bisa kabur bila kau frustasi"** sasuke mencoba mengiatkan

"Lalu apa yang aku sedang lakukan...lari maraton?"jawab naruto setenang mungkin tapi tak membohongi hatinya yang was-was,ia berjalan zig-zag untuk menghindari rentetan peluru yang mungkin melubangi bagian belakang mobilnya sekarang

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya **"hn."** jawabnya acuh

Mereka berdua tetap melesat menuju area perkotaan,dengan teknik strir dan gas naruto bisa menyalip para pengemudi di depannya bahkan ia tak peduli jika ada yang mengumpat padanya

Saat mendekati sebuah persimpangan tak sengaja mobil naruto menyalip mobil para anggota **the raid** -klub sasuke- dengan cluth kick dan ia sontak menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak.

"Ketua,apa kau melihat tehnik yang di gunkan mobil itu ketua?"tanya shikamaru yang sempat sadar dari keterkejutannya

 **"Ya aku melihatnya...,apa kau kenal mobil itu shikamaru?"** tanya balik kakashi sambil melihat mobil yang sempat menyalipnya.

"Tidak,... aku baru melihat mobil itu"jawab shikamaru jujur ,Belum ada dua menit mereka berkomunikasi, kakashi di kejutkan oleh sebuah mobil anggotannya yang ia kenali

"Sasuke!"kini kiba yang berteriak hampir menulikan massal semua orang

 **"Kiba! Bisakah tidak berteriak di saat seperti ini"** sekarang giliran kakashi yang geram menahan marah

Tertawa kikuk"he he maaf ketua aku hanya kaget saja karna sasuke sepertinya mengikuti mobil itu"tutur kiba

 _"Siapa pengemudi itu...apakah orang baru...kenapa sasuke seperti mengikutinya"_ batin rata-rata semua yang sedang di sana dan mereka lupa akan para polisi yang mengejar

Tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu panjang dengan cepat kakashi memerintahkan para pengemudi untuk berpencar

.

Deburan ombak mengusik telinganya, membuatnya membuka mata oniksnya,sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu ia membuka pintu mobil yang ia jadikan tempat tidur sementara itu.

Melihat seseorang yang asik berdiri sambil melihat matahari terbit membuatnya penasaran,tunggu ia kenal jaket itu

"Naruto?"

Naruto melirik" kau sudah bangun sasuke"tanya naruto

"Seperti yang kau lihat"balasnya

Hening tak ada yang bersuara yang ada hanya suara angin dan ombak karna mereka berada di pelabuhan untuk bersembunyi

"Mereka tidak tau siapa yang mereka incar"

"Kau benar"

"Kita akan keluar dari kota ini.."ucap naruto sambil menyeringai

"Aku pikir kita perlu orang tambahan untuk rencana ini"kata sesuke sambil bertopang dagu

"Terserah"naruto melangkah meninggalkan sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Merencanakan sebuah awal bagi mereka berdua dan mungkin untuk orang yang mereka ikut sertakan dan itu masih sebuah mistery.

Tbc...

.

Apa ini!...garing,hambar apapun itu ini adalah fic pertama saya yang membuat saya harus berpikir keras dari 1 setengah bulan yang lalu jadi mohon review

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

.

.

By:Ed kris™

.

The fast destiny..

Enjoy...

 **Konoha high school.**

 **(Kantin)**

"Hei,apa salah satu dari kita tertangkap semalam"tanya seorang perempuan berambut soft pink

"Aku rasa tidak sakura..."sahut kiba yang ada di sebelah shikamaru

"Kiba benar forehead,mana mungin kami kalah cepat dengan mereka"ino menyetujui

Sakura dan yang lain hanya mengangguk kecuali sasuke,gaara dan shikamaru yang hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba aura serius menjalar di meja kantin yang mereka tempati hingga tak ada yang berani bicara

"Kita harus hati-hati...bukan tidak mungkin kepolisian konoha menurunkan pasukan yang lebih besar dari semalam"ucap gaara sambil berpikir

"Kita juga harus saling memberi informasi bila ada mobil patroli atau semacamnya"kini shikamaru angkat bicara

"Hn,benar jangan sampai kita tertangkap"akhirnya sasuke membuka suara

Sekarang seharusnya bel tanda masuk kelas sudah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu tapi mereka masih setia di meja kantin,sampai tak menyadari seseorang yang melangkah menuju mereka

"Naruto?"sakura yang menyadari keberadan naruto lebih dulu dan sontak membuat tyang lain menoleh

"Hai...kenapa kalian tak ke kelas?,jangan bilang kalian bolos"ucap naruto sambil geleng-geleng dengan wajah ngeri.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?.dasar dobe"balas sasuke

Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya"he he aku hanya dari gedung olahraga dan kebetulan aku melihat kalian"cengirnya

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menghela napas _"pasti dia mendapatkan hukuman lagi,dasar baka"_ batin mereka

.

.

 **Konoha high street (11:30 pm)**

Hari ini adalah malam minggu dan berarti ini menjadi alasan buat para pengemudi yang berada di konoha high street untuk pulang pagi.

Di sudut jalanan terlihat segerombolan anak klub the raid sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hm...apa mungkin mobil itu pendatang baru"ujar kiba menyuarakan pendapat dan terlihat berpikir

"Aku rasa tidak,karna dari informasi yang aku dapat banyak dari kita sering melihat mobil itu kemari,bahkan dari klub yang lain pernah melihatnya"kata kakashi panjang lebar dan matanya tak luput dari bukunya

Yap,para anggota the raid sedang membicarakan mobil misterius yang pernah menyalip mereka dan itu membuat mereka penasaran akan sosok pengemudi sang mobil

"Kenapa harus repot mencari informasi,kita bisa bertanya pada sasuke kan"shikamaru yang tiba-tiba ikut pembicaraan

"Ah,kau benar kenapa kita lupa bahwa kemarin malam sasuke terlihat mengikuti mobil itu"kiba baru ingat kenapa saat di sekolah ia tak bertanya pada sasuke tadi.

Tapi yang dibicarakan tak hadir karna suatu alasan

.

 **Konoha (05:25 am)**

Terlihat sebuah corolla axio berwarna hijau lembut melesat di jalanan kota menjauh dari kejaran mobil patroli yang mengekor di belakang

Shikamaru sang pengemudi tak menyangka pagi-pagi seperti ini ia harus lari dari mobil patroli yang berpatroli setiap minggu malam hingga dini hari itu dan sialnya tak ada yang bisa di hubungi. _"merepotkan saja..bagaimana aku lolos dari mereka"_ batin shikamaru berpikir,Ia terus saja mencoba menjauh,menghindar dengan berbelok di setiap tikungan tapi tetap saja ini hari tersialnya dan mungkin hari libur ini shikamaru harus merelakan jam tidurnya.

Dari arah berlawanan shikamaru bisa melihat dua mobil melaju ke arahnya, _"itu..sasuke dan bukannya itu pengendara misterius?"_ batinnya,kenal akan salah satu dari dua mobil di depannya shikamaru sedikit lega...tapi kenapa sasuke bersamanya?...

Saat jarak antara shikamaru dan kedua mobil semakin dekat,sasuke berhenti otomatis shikamaru juga berhenti karna sasuke tepat didepannya sedangkan pengendara misterius -naruto- melewatinya begitu saja.

Dari dalam mobil sasuke memberi isyarat pada shikamaru untuk mengikutinya dan ia bisa melihat shikamaru mengangguk,saat itu juga ia memutar mobilnya dan shikamaru mengikuti

Sementara di tempat naruto ia berhasil memancing para polisi itu dan berhasil membuat mereka frustasi,pasalnya mereka tak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan naruto yang bisa dianggap gila.

"Izumo,kotetsu himpit mobil itu dari kiri dan kanan jangan sampai mobil itu semakin menjauh"perintah seorang polisi dari komunikasi radio memakai penutup kepala," _mungkinkah..."_ ia membatin.

 **"baik!"/"Siap..!"** jawab kotetsu dan izumo sigap kedua mobil itu melakukan perintah sang kapten

Naruto yang tau akan posisinya mulai berpikir cara agar lolos dari kurungan tiga polisi ini hingga mereka sampai di jalan lurus dengan ujung sebuah jembatan yang si bawahnya adalah sungai,tiba-tiba badan jembatan terangkat sedikit bemi sedikit dan palang di depan jembatan juga mulai menutup menandakan akan lewatnya kapal pengangkut barang yang lewat dan itu memunculkan ide di kepala naruto.

Dengan menambah terus kecepatan sampai batas maximal naruto terus melaju meninggalkan tiga mobil yang menghimpitnya

 _"Sial,..jangan bilang dia akan..."batin_ genma sang kapten patroli

Detik-detik terlewati memacu jantung naruto untuk lebih cepat,ini sudah batas maximal dan dia hampir melewati palang pembatas meninggalkan para polisi yang mengerem mendadak dan harus rela buruannya lepas.

"Sial,"rutuk izumo

 _ **Wuusss**_

Akhirnya sebelum benar-benar tertutup ia bisa melewati palang pembatas dan mobilnya berjalan di bagian jembatan yang terangkat dan saat di ujung mobil naruto terbang menuju sisi lain dari jembatan _"woo...haha aku ingin tau apa reaksi teme jika melihat ini"_ masih sempatnya ia membayangkan

Saat naruto sampai di sisi yang lain ia mengerem dan membanting stir ke kiri sehingga mobilnya melintang menutup mengamati para polisi yang berada di sebrang jembatan lalu ia berbalik menjauh.

.

 **pusat keamanan konoha**

Di kantor pusat keamanan konoha tepatnya ruang pertemuan,beberapa orang sedang melakukan rapat membahas tentang pengemudi jalanan dan klub mobil di konoha high street.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan di konoha high street"tanya seorang yang memiliki luka di hidung dan pipinya

"Dari laporan yang di terima angka pengemudi jalana semakin meningkat ibiki-san"ucap seorang wanita berambut pendek ungu-kehitaman.

Morino ibiki selaku dari pemimpin rapat juga komandan mereka harus berpikir keras,memikirkan bagaimana menyingkirkan para pengemudi jalanan.

"Kami juga mendapat banyak sekali laporan dari masyarakat yang tinggal di sekitar wilayah itu yang resah dan terganggu"kini ucapan pria berjenggot juga sebuah rokok di tangannya

Mengangguk mengerti"perintahkan semua armada mobil patroli untuk menambah jam patroli...dan kalia bertiga asuma,anko dan kurenai bersiaplah jika ada hal terburuk"perintahnya mutlak

"SIAP!.."jawab ketiga petugas itu

Sebuah ketukan pintu memecah konsentrasi mereka

"Masuk"

Lalu terbukalah pintu,memperlihatkan genma kapten patroli pagi ini

"Maaf,komandan mengganggu rapat anda tapi ada informasi penting"ujar genma seraya menunduk hormat

"Jelaskan"perintah ibiki tak sabar

"Namikaze dan uchiha mereka menghadangku saat bertugas"ucap genma tegas

Mendengar nama itu membuat yang berada di ruangan itu terbelalak

.

.

 **Di tempat lain**

Brummm

Akhirnya sasuke dan shikamaru sampai di suatu tempat dan mungkin shikamaru sudah mengenal tempat tueun dari mobil masing-masing

"Sasuke..inikan rumah naruto,"ucap shikamaru dengan nada bertanya

"Hn,kau akan tau nanti"balas sasuke

Kalimat itu cukup membuat shikamaru diam dan juga sedikit penasaran...kenapa harus kemari?.

Lalu terdengar suara deru mobil lain yang menuju mereka,sebuah mitsubishi lancer evo VII mendekat beerhenti setelah berada di samping mobil sasuke

Ia heran kenapa mobil itu mengikutinya dan sasuke,apa hubungannya dengan teman junior high school-nya.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu mobil terbuka memperlihat kan seorang pemuda dengan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan membuat kesan misterius di mata shikamaru sementara sasuke hanya memandang bosan,ketika berbalik hal pertama bagi shikamaru adalah heran dan terkejut pasalnya pengemudi misterius itu orang yang lama ia kenal.

Namikaze naruto...

bagaimana reaksi shikamaru terhadap kedua sahabatnya dan bagaimana jika teman-temannya tau tentang naruto

 _ **To be cotinue.**_

Hai readers aku berterima kasih atas review dan dukungannya untuk fic gaje ini # ini kecepetan kali ya hehe atau malah terlambat...tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk nulis di kegiatanku di school #tugas numpuk (curhat ni ye)so jika ada kesalahan dan mungkin ada yang suka chapter 2 ini tolong tinggalkan jejak anda di kotak review terima kasih

Story present by:ed kris

REVIEW PLEASE ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

.

.

By:Ed krist™

.

The fast destiny..

Enjoy...

"Naruto?"panggil shikamaru dengan nada bertanya

Naruto yang di panggil hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban

"Jadi..mobil yang menyalip saat ada usaha penangkapan malam itu, kau?"tanya shikamaru,memastikan

Naruto mengangguk sekilas tanpa berniat mengeluarkan kata-kata

Ia heran kenapa naruto bisa menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini padahal shikamaru tahu naruto dari junior high school sifatnya yang berisik,bodoh,pembuat onar bahkan naruto hampir di keluarkan dari sekolah saat itu

Satu hal lagi yang ia tahu dari naruto,ia tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan yang namanya mobil, bahkan sudah menginjak senior high school pun naruto tetap tak mau berurusan dengan mobil atau semacamnya.

Tapi kenyataannya berbeda sekarang shikamaru melihat bocah kuning yang menyelamatkannya dari tiga mobil patroli dengan mobil yang membuat para anggota klubnya penasaran dan paling mengejutkan sasuke ikut menyelamatkannya dan itu artinya teman emonya juga tahu semua ini lebih dahulu sebelum ini dan ikut merahasiakannya

Sementara sasuke yang melihat shikamaru mengintrogasi teman kuningnya hanya bisa diam dan bersandar di samping mobilnya,ia tahu bila berurusan dengan shikamaru akan meyusahkan bila sikap seriusnya muncul.

Naruto melangkah,mendekati shikamaru dan menepuk pundaknya"ikut aku,akan ku jelaskan semuanya termasuk kenapa sasuke yang ikut merahasiakan tentang diriku"kata naruto serius

Shikamaru terpaku dengan mata terbelalak,naruto tahu isi pikirannya

Naruto terkekeh melihat ekspresi teman nanasnya yang terkejut"aku tau yang kau pikirkan jenius"lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan di ikuti sasuke lalu shikamaru yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Saat pertama memasuki rumah yang terlihat hanya perabotan biasa layaknya rumah lainnya hanya saja rumah ini sepi tanpa ada yang menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga,memang naruto tinggal sendiri tanpa orang tua karna kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dari ia masih bayi

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu,sasuke duduk di sofa panjang dan sikamaru berada di sofa singgle di sebekah kanan berhadapan dengan naruto di sebrangnya yang di pisah oleh meja

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan"tuntut shikamaru

Berdehem sebentar sebelum naruto menjawab"ehm...benar, memang aku adalah orang yang menyalip the raid waktu itu dan akulah yang memancing para polisi itu untuk mengikutiku tadi"jelasnya

"Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikan keahlian mengemudimu pada kami,temanmu dan kenapa hanya sasuke yang tau"shikamaru semakin ingin mengetahui tentang naruto

"Soal itu...karna aku tak mau kalian tau akan diriku dan sasuke yang sebenarnya,ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian"Lanjut naruto

"Tunggu...kau dan sasuke apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku"shikamaru tambah heran dan penasaran sekarang.

"Kami adalah buronan"kata sasuke yang dari tadi diam

Terkejut..itulah yang ia rasakan mendengar Kenyataan secara berturut-turut membuatnya seperti baru mengenal dua temannya ini,tentang naruto yang menjadi pengemudi misterius dan sekarang dua sahabatnya ini adalah buronan yang di cari polisi,bahkan otak jeniusnya tak bisa berpikir sekarang

"Tapi untuk alasan apa?"tanya shikamaru

"Kami sering melakukan duel setiap malam hari setelah konoha high street sepi dan itu mengundang para mobil patroli malam untuk menangkap kami bahkan menjebak para polisi itu ke death street valley untuk lolos,...mereka sudah tau identitas kami, maka dari itu kami berstatus buronan"tutur sasuke panjang lebar

Shikamaru hanya mendengar serius ucapan sasuke

Tiba-tiba naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, memasuki salah satu kamar meninggalkan dua temannya,Beberapa saat kemudian naruto keluar membawa sebuah kertas yang di lipat,saat naruto kembali di tempatnya ia membuka kertas itu dan terlihat sebuah denah kota

 _"Sekarang apa lagi...merepotkan"_ pikir shikamaru

"Shikamaru,sekarang kau tau kami yang sebenarnya dan juga alasan kami menyembunyikannya...jadi kami meminta bantuanmu untuk tidak membari tau yang lain untuk sementara"ucap naruto memandang shikamaru

"Apa..?,sementara, berati kalian akan memberi tau yang lain suatu saat nanti"simpul shikamaru

"Benar...dan satu lagi,kami ingin kau menjadi bagian dari rencana kami"kini sasuke yang bicara

"Tunggu!..rencana apa maksud kalian?"ucap shikamaru sedikit keras

"Kami ingin pergi dari...konoha"balas naruto dengan jelas

"Tapi untuk apa,apakah karna status kalian sebagai buronan?"tanya shikamaru

"Bukan itu saja kami mengkhawatirkan kalian karna bukan tidak mungkin kalian akan terseret oleh masalah kami dan juga kami merasa senasib, kami sendirian,kesepian dan mungkin tak mempunyai tujuan,apa kau tau tentang kecelakaan tujuh belas tahun lalu tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut kedua orang tua ku shika?"

Ia melirik sebuah foto"Ya"jawab shikamaru singkat

"Itu bukanlah kecekakaan murni,itu adalah sabotase yang di lakukan oleh saingan bisnis ayahku agar bisa menyingkirkan ayah karna di anggap sebagai penghalang bisnisnya dan sekarang aku berusaha mencari keberadaannya"jelas naruto panjang lebar dan sedikit menahan marah

"Dan pembunuhan keluargaku saat aku berumur tujuh tahun,ayah dan ibuku meninggal sedangkan aniki hilang entah di mana dan itu membuatku menjadi sebatang kara"giliran sasuke angkat bicara dengan mata tertutup seolah mencoba mengingat saat ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri mayat ayah dan ibunya

"Mungkin jika bukan karna harta peninggalan oleh orang tua kami mungkin kau takkan pernah mengenal kami dan mungin sekarang kami berada di jalanan sekarang,karna hanya itu biaya untuk kami sekolah"ucap naruto dengan lesu dan kepala tertunduk

"Dan itu tidak lama lagi karna kami akan keluar dari sekolah,kupastikan itu jadi...bagaimana apa kau mau shika"ucap sasuke

"Meniggalkan ku dan yang lain begitu"kata shikamaru

Naruto dan sasuke hanya diam tanpa berkomentar,mereka sebenarnya juga enggan meninggalkan kota ini tapi keadaan memaksa mereka

Menghela nafas sebentar,sekarang ia mengerti tentang keadaan kedua sahabatnya walau ia tak merasakannya sendiri tapi mendengar penjelasan dua orang di depannyaini membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menolak

Naruto dan sasuke sedikit tegang

I

Setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan berat hati shikamaru terpaksa menjadi bagian dari rencana itu

"Hah...merepotkan,baiklah aku terima tawaran kalian"

Sebuah cengiran lebar tercetak di wajah naruto dan senyum tipis di bibir sasuke menandakan bahwa mereka senang akan keputusan shikamaru

"Kau memang terbaik"kata naruto sambil tersenyum lebar berbeda sekali dari yang tadi

.

 _ **Konoha high street (8:37 am)**_

Di konoha high street sedang ramai oleh para pengemudi, karna sekarang akhir pekan jadi mereka memanfaatkan satu hari ini untuk berkumpul atau sekedar nongkrong.

Terlihat beberapa anak muda sedang berkumpul di salah satu tempat di konoha high street,menunggu dua teman mereka yang terlambat

"Apa kau sudah mengubungi sasuke gaara?..."tanya kiba

"Sudah,tapi ponselnya tak bisa di hubungi begitupun shikamaru"jelas gaara dengan datar

"Sudahlah,untuk apa memikirkan dua orang itu,nanti mereka akan datang sendiri"ucap sai yang melipat tangannya di dada

"Tapi sasuke-kun tidak biasanya datang terlambat kalau shikamaru wajar,diakan pemalas"kini ino yang angkat bicara membela sasuke

"Hn,apa ada yang membicarakan ku hm?"

"Hoaammm... merepotkan"

Tiba-tiba ada suara dua orang yang mereka bicarakan dan suara itu berada di bekakang kiba dan gaara

"Sasuke,shikamaru!?"ucap semua orang yang berada disana

Mungkin karna terlalu asik mengobrol mereka jadi tidak sadar bahwa sasuke dan shikamaru mendekati mereka

"Eemm...kapan kalian datang?"tanya kiba yang baru sadar dari keterkejutan

Gaara dan yang lain heran sejak kapan dua orang ini datang bahkan tak ada yang tau keberadaan mereka

"Hoaamm...merepotkan, tadi pagi aku di kejar oleh mobil polisi dan kalian tak ada yang bisa di hubungi"ucap shikamaru malas

"Be-benarkah i-itu shika-kun"tanya hinata

Shikamaru mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Lalu apa yang terjadi..?"tanya sai penasaran

"Aku di selamatkan sasuke"ucap shikamaru malas

Teman-teman mengangguk maklum pasalnya sasukelah yang sering membuat mereka lolos dari kejaran polisi

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin begini membohongi teman-temannya,tapi harus bagaimana lagi ini demi kedua sahabatnya

 **DDRRRTT DDRRTT**

Ponsel sakura berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk,dengan buru-buru ia membuka pesan itu

"Eemmm... teman-teman aku harus pergi.. ada urusan mendadak"kata sakura dengan senyum yang di paksakan yang terlihat aneh

Ino yang menyadari akan senyuman itu jadi curiga pada teman pinknya

"Apa isi dari pesan itu forehead..?"tanya ino curiga yang membuat yang lain menoleh ke pada sakura

"Errr...isi dari pes-"

Belum sempat membela dirinya ada suara yang mengintrupsi

"Cepat pergi mungkin kau di tunggu sakura"ucap sasuke tiba-tiba

"Baik a-aku pergi jaa...!"ucap sakura dengan nada canggung _"untung ada sasuke-kun"_ ucapnya dalam hati

Sakura pun berjalan cepat ke mobil dan melihat ino yang masih melihatnya curiga,sebuah toyota corrola altis di sebrang jalan,menghidupkan mesin dan pergi meninggalkan konoha high street setelah melambaikan tangannya yang di balas oleh teman lainnya

.

 _ **Di pusat keamanan konoha**_

Setelah mendapat laporan dari bawahannya bahwa namikaze dan uchiha berulah morino ibiki semakin di buat pusing memikirkan mereka,sebenarnya dua bocah sialan itu harusnyacdi tangkap dari tiga atau empat tahun lalu tapi karna alasan tertentu dan mungkin karna faktor berstatus pelajar ia jadi membiarkan keduanya

Untuk sekarang berbeda,semua ini harus di hentikan dengan mantap ia memutuskan

-Mereka berdua harus di tangkap-

Setelah itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu kantornya dan tanpa menunggu perintah seorang laki-laki tinggi berjenggot dengan sebuah rokok di mulutnya masuk berdiri di depan ibiki

"Apa anda memanggil saya komandan"tanya pria itu

"Asuma perintahkan seluruh unit untuk melakukan penangkapan kedua anak itu dua bulan dari sekarang"perintah ibiki to the point

Dengan sedikit terkejut asuma hanya mengangguk memenuhi perintah ibiki lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi.

Menghela nafas maklum atas kelakuan asuma lalu memutar kursi menghadap jendela di belakang tanpa memandang pemandangan di luar

 _"Pasti kalian tertangkap,pasti"_

.

 **Dua minggu kemudian**

 **Konoha high school.**

Sekarang naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang berkumpul di taman belakang karna jam kosong karna ada rapat

"Bosan~,"kata pemuda berambut pirang

"Hei!,memangnya siapa yang mengajak kami ke sini dasar naruto baka"ucap sakura marah

"Hehe...aku lupa"kata naruto tanpa dosa

Sakura dan yang lain hanya sweetdrop mendengarnya

"Hn,sudahlah biarkan dobe dan pikiran bodohnya"sasuke malah mengejek naruto

Twith twith!

"HEI TEME APA MAKSUDMU!"teriak naruto

Shikamaru dan yang lain hanya diam menyaksikan pertengkaran dua sahabat itu

 _"Akting yang bagus"_ batin shikamaru

"Jika tak ada hal yang penting lebih baik kita pergi dari sini"ucap gaara datar

"Benar"

"Kau benar gaara"

"Ya aku setu- "

"Tunggu!"

Belum sempat shikamaru menyelesaikan omongannya kiba malah memotongnya

"Ada apa kiba?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

Mereka semua memandang kiba,menunggu melanjutkan perkataannya

Menghadap ke sasuke"apa hubungan mu pada pengemudi misterius itu sasuke?"tanya kiba langsung

Semua yang ada di sana mengernyit dahi mendengar pertanyaan kiba kecuali tiga orang disana

"Hn, bukan urusanmu"

 _"Sial"_ kiba mengumpat,jika sasuke sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu pasti ia takkan mengucapkan apapun walau kiba berteriak padanya

Hening

"Emm... Kiba,sasuke sudah hentikan"lerai naruto yang maju selangkah saat melihat sorot mata kedua temannya yang beradu

"Lebih baik kita bubar,urusi urusan masing-masing dan kiba tahan pertanyaanmu itu nanti"tambah shikamaru

Dan mereka pergi sendiri-sendiri menuju kelas atau kantin meninggalkan dua orang berbeda gender

Sang pemuda berjalan mendekati perempuan yang berada agak jauh di depannya,setelah sampai mereka hanya saling pandang tanpa niat membuka suara

Menunduk menempelkan dahinya pada dahi perempuan itu,menatap penuh rasa resah dan bersalah entah untuk alasan apa

"Naruto..."panggil sang gadis lirih hampir tak terdengar

"Hm?"hanya gumaman yang di dapat

"Apakah hanya ini hiks... jalan keluar dari hiks...semuanya"tanyanya lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir

Naruto memeluknya menguatkan gadis itu,menyandarkan dagunya

"Mungkin...memang tidak ada pilihan lain..."ucap naruto setengah berbisik.

Hal yang ada di fikiran keduanya adalah mungkin kedepannya akan ada halangan untuk rencana 'itu' dan itu tidak mudah

Tbc...

Cut stop stop!

Astaga maaf ya telat publish,soal ada aja kendalanya dari UTS dan sejenisnya

Pokonya maaf sekali lagi dan mungkin di chap depan telat lagi karna ya...begitulah#plakk

Ok cukup sekian dulu dan jika berkenan tolong beri cap jempol anda di-eh maksudnya review di bawah ini

Story present:ed krist

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

.

.

By:Ed kris™

.

The fast destiny..

Enjoy...

Tik tok tik tok...

Dentingan jam memenuhi ruangan,tiga orang pemuda saling berdiam diri tanpa berniat menyuarakan suara,salah satu dari mereka yang telah berdiri dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu hanya menatap lurus ke depan melihat jalanan dari lantai dua rumahnya,tiba-tiba sebuah kaleng jus soda berada di depannya,ia melirik sekilas

"Apa kau tak lelah berdiri hn?,...memikirkan sesuatu?"tanya pemuda berambut emo dengan wajah datar

Ia menerima kaleng jus itu"terima kasih,tidak hanya saja semua akan terasa sulit"ucapnya lalu meneguk minuman sampai setengah

Mengikuti arah pandangan teman pirangnya"kau benar,aku telah mengecek informasi tentang kepolisian yang di hack shikamaru dan info terbaru adalah kita akan di tangkap dua bulan lagi"ujar sasuke panjang

Memang benar ia telah melihat sendiri tentang hal itu dari shikamaru yang membobol sistem komputer pusat keamanan konoha yang di kenal sangat canggih,teman nanasnya memang jenius bila soal yang seperti itu

"Shikamaru"panggil naruto yang tetap menatap jendela

Shikamaru tak menjawab mengetahui jika perkataan temannya belum selesai

Seakan tahu bila temannya menunggu perkataannya naruto melanjutkan"Cari perkembangan sementara aku dan sasuke akan terus menyusun rencana"ucapnya tegas

"Baiklah"dengan malas ia menjawab

Sekarang memang konoha belum tau akan sosok naruto dan sasuke tapi jika dilihat dari informasi yang mereka dapat bisa di pastikan kepolisian konoha akan memberi pengumuman tentang kedua pemuda itu ke pelosok kota sebagai buronan dan mungkin mereka tak perlu repot-repot menymbunyikan status mereka sebagai buronan, toh kawan-kawannya akan tau

Satu hal lagi yang membuat fikiran naruto resah adalah jika teman-temannya menjauhinya bukan tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi suatu saat nanti apa lagi mereka mengetahui naruto dari pandangan mereka selama ini dan seseorang yang mungkin harus ia lindungi yang sudah tau akan dirinya selain shikamaru...ya seseorang

Menegak minumannya sampai habis lalu naruto berjalan menuju pintu tapi saat baru saja memegang knop pintu suara sasuke menghentikannya

"Kau mau kemana...?"tanya sasuke tanpa berniat menengok

"Hanya ke suatu tempat"jawab naruto lalu pergi dan menutup pintu

 **Blamm!**

Jawaban singkat naruto akhirnya menghentikan sasuke untuk bertanya lebih jauh,ia tau jika si pirang sedang masa kalut walau bersikap seolah tak memikirkan apa-apa,sementara shikamaru terus berkutat dengan komputer di depannya tanpa mempedulikan dua orang di sana

 _"Hah ...merepotkan"_ pikirnya

.

 **dua hari kemudian**

"Hei!...kiba tunggu aku.."seru naruto kepada kiba

Kiba menoleh ke belakang"memang siapa yang berjalan lambat,baka"

Mereka sekarang berada di pusat pertokoan konoha yang ramai akan orang-orang mungkin sedang membeli sesuatu atau sekedar menunggu waktu makan siang di caffe di dekat daerah pertokoan

Mendengus kasar"memang kau tidak melihat ini,"sambil menunjuk sejumlah barang blanjaan

Melirik sebentar"memang untuk apa semua makanan itu"tanya kiba

Kiba baru saja menemani naruto untuk berbelanja makanan dan yang kiba lihat di barang bawaan naruto ada banyak sekali makanan dari kue,snack roti dan masih banyak lagi

"Nanti kau juga akan tau"ucap naruto sekenanya

Kiba tak peduli..

Saat sampai di parkiran pertokoan kiba menuju mobil toyota supranya,dengan santai ia masuk,sementara naruto memasukkan barangnya ke bagasi dan meyusul kiba masuk, akhirnya mobil itu pergi dari tempat itu

Setelah sampai di suatu tempat mereka turun,naruto langsung mengambil makanan yang ia beli tadi sementara kiba diam berdiri,di hadapan kiba berdiri kokoh sebuah bangunan disana tercetak sebuah nama

-panti asuhan KONOHA-

tersentak saat naruto menepuk bahunya dari belakang

"Eh!.."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan,ayo masuk"kata naruto

Dengan satu tangan membawa banyak kantong berisi makanan naruto memencet bell pintu

Dari arah luar terdengar seruan menyuruh untuk menunggu,saat pintu di buka dahi kiba berkerut kaget, dihadapannya sekarang terdapat dua orang berbeda gender yang satu berambut emo dan bermuka datar dan di sampingnya gadis berambut soft pink yang terlihat sama kagetnya seperti kiba

"Eee...naruto kau...sudah sampai dan.,oh hai kiba kenapa kau bisa dengan naruto?"ucap sakura sedikit gugup

"Ah, iya sakura-chan ini berat"keluh naruto

Mendengar pertanyaan dari teman perempuannya kiba hanya menggaruk kepala belakang sambil nyengir sementara naruto memberikan sebagian barang belanjaannya ke sakura

"Ano...aku tadi di telfon oleh si baka ini untuk menemaninya ke pertokoan konoha"ucap kiba sambil nyengir

"Oh.."

"Lebih baik kita masuk,mereka sudah menunggu makanan dari naruto"kata sasuke yang dari tadi diam

Dengan sedikit enggan kiba masuk menyusul naruto,sasuke dan sakura,saat pertama masuk mereka bereempat di sambut oleh anak-anak panti yang telah berkumpul

"Naruto-nii..!"panggil semua anak panti

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menaruh makanan di sebuah nakas di dekatnya,lalu tanpa di panggil seorang anak ber-syal biru berambut coklat mendekat,dengan cekatan naruto mengeluarkan semua makanan dari kantong plastik lalu memberikan ke anak itu

"Konohamaru bagikan ini ke taman-tamanmu,ok"kata naruto dengan sedikit menunduk

"Siap naruto-nii"kata konohamaru mantab

Naruto mengangguk,ia bisa melihat anak-anak panti tersenyum dan tertawa saat menerima makanan yang ia bawa,setidaknya ia bisa membahagiakan mereka sebelum ia tinggal

Suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka menoleh dan yang didapati adalah seorang kakek dengan rambut putih sepunggung sedang menutup pintu,dan saat menoleh ia sedikit terkejut melihat empat anak muda di pantinya

"Oh,...hai naruto,sasuke,sakura dan errr..."kalimatnya terputus saat melihat orang asing tapi ia yakin itu pasti teman naruto,fikirnya

Merasa dirinya di panggil kiba berucap"aku inuzuka kiba,salam kenal"

"Aku jiraya pemilik panti ini,salam kenal" jiraya juga melakukan hal yang sama

Setelah itu mereka berbincang ringan di sana dan di selingi candaan dari naruto dan kiba

.

Sekarang mereka berada di halaman depan panti yang di penuhi banyak pohon serta sebuah bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon

"Jadi...ini yang kalian lakukan setelah sekolah?"tanya kiba

"Yah...,begitulah"jawab naruto

"Kami selalu menyempatkan waktu kemari setelah pulang sekolah,sasuke-kun pun ikut"kini sakura ikut bicara

"Hn"gumam sasuke

 _"Dan mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kali"_ batin naruto

Mereka terdiam membiarkan angin membelai rambut mereka membiarkan kesunyian menguasai mereka

.

 **konoha high street (8:47 pm)**

Keadaan konoha high street sedikit lenggang dari biasanya di karnakan beberapa dari pembalap adalah pelajar,mungkin mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi,tapi berbeda untuk beberapa anak muda ini yang malah asik kumpul di konoha high street

"Hei apa kalian tau,aku tadi pagi ke panti asuhan bersama naruto"ucap kiba memulai pembicaraan

"Apa?..naruto"tanya ino memastikan

Kiba mengangguk sekilas lalu melanjutkan"ya aku kira hanya naruto tapi tak disangka ada sasuke dan sakura disana"

Mendengar namanya di sebut dua orang disana menoleh dan mendapati tatapan heran oleh semua temannya kecuali shikamaru yang asik tidur di mobil

"Benarkah itu sakura.."sekarang ganti gaara yang bertanya

"Tentu,awalnya aku kaget saat naruto mengajakku kesana tapi sekarang aku jadi terbiasa berkunjung bersama naruto dan sasuke"jelas sakura panjang

"Lalu kau sasuke"tanya sai

"Hn,katakanlah aku hanya kasihan pada mereka"jawab sasuke bohong

Dan sasuke membuat mereka semua menggelengkan kepala

Beberapa saat kemudian datang mobil ford mustang GT warna hitam dengan aksen merah mendatangi mereka,saat kaca mobil terbuka terlihat pemuda berambut merah berwajah baby face memandangi mereka

"Hei dari pada kalian menganggur lebih baik ayo kita balapan"ucap sasori ketua black sand, klub mobil gaara dan saingan kakashi

Mendengar adanya sebuah tantangan sasuke,sai dan gaara sedikit untuk hiburan

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetik sebuah pesan dan itu tak di ketahui oleh teman-temannya

"Baiklah"ucap sai

"Aku ikut"kata gaara

"Hn"kata sasuke yang menuju mobil nissan skyline GTR R34

Mereka berempat melajukan mobil ke garis start,hal itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karna salah satu dari empat mobil itu adalah ketua black sand

Di tempat the raid kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat anggotanya menerima tantangan saingannya -sasori-

"Dasar anak itu"ucapnya

Tapi sebelum bendera di angkat deruan mesin mobil mengagetkan mereka karna suaranya yang keras,dari arah lingkar luar muncul mobil mitsubishi lancer evo VII berwarna kuning beraksen biru melesat dan berhenti tepat di garis start di samping mobil mazda RX7 milik gaara

Hening,tak ada yang bersuara dan ketika mobil itu menderukan mesin barulah sang pembawa bendera sadar dan langsung memulai balapan,sadar akan sudan mulainya balapan semua peserta melesat jauh meninggalkan garis start

Mereka saling bersaing merebutkan posisi pertama,posisi sementara adalah ford mustang GT sasori,nissan skyline GTR R34 sasuke,mazda RX7 gaara,honda civic sai,dan mitsubishi lancer evo VII naruto

Di posisi pertama sasori sedang berusaha untuk mempertahankan posisinya,ia terus melihat spion,ia menasukkan gigi satu ke gigi dua menambah kecepatan saat melihat sasuke akan menyalipnya

Sementara sasuke ia terus menempel di belakang sasori dan saat di tikungan entah yang ke berapa ia mengurangi kecepatan dan sedikit rem untuk melakukan oversteer sehingga mobil bagian belakang melakukan sliding untuk terus memepet sasori

Pertandingan antara empat mobil di depannya terasa membosankan di mata naruto,ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk ikut balap ini kalau bukan sasuke brengsek itu

Di bagian sai dan gaara dua orang itu saling menempel berdampingan ,sai yang selalu gagal saat di tikungan karna gaara mengunci pergerakannya,ia berpikir bagaimana mendahului gaara sebelum tekniknya di gagalkan

Sementara gaara menyeringai karna selalu membuat sai gagal,sekarang ia harus menyusul sasuke dan ketuanya,menambah kecepatan ia meninggalkan sai di belakang yang mengumpat

Di belakang naruto menguap terus menyaksikan pertandingan di depannya _"hah...ini harus di selesai kan"_

 **Drakk**

 **Brummm**

Memindahkan gigi,naruto mempercepat lajunya mobil dan maju menuju sai

Sai yang melihat dari kaca spion samping menjadi waspada karna mobil misterius itu menempel di belangnya. Ia terus menambah kecepatan berfikir bahwa mungkin dirinya lolos tapi terkejutnya dia melihat saat mobil itu sudah ada di sampingnnya

Naruto menyeringai"maaf sai"mengeratkan pegangan pada stir memindahkan gigi dua ke tiga lalu menginjak gas lebih dalam meninggalkan sai yang frustasi karna berada di posisi terakhir

Gaara terus berusaha mengejar sasuke tapi saat matanya tak sengaja melihat mobil mitsubishi lancer evo VII itu mendekati lewat spion dengan kecepatan yang menurutnya gila membuatnya menjadi lebih focus menambah kecepatan,saat akan melewati tikungan gaara di kejutkan dengan mobil di belakangnya yang gampangnya menyalip dari luar,gaara mengamati cara menikung mobil di depan yang sangat efisien di matanya

"Menarik"ucap gaara

 **.**

Sementara sasori dan sasuke di antara dua orang ini tak ada yang tak mau mengalah,sasori sedikit kewalahan saat sasuke hampir menggeser posisinya

"Sial,dasar sasuke"umpat sasori

Sedangkan sasuke berpikir bagaimana menyalip sasori karna percobaannya selalu gagal,dari belakang mereka terdengar deru mesin lain mendekat

"Hn,naruto mendekat. Ck"gumam sasuke

Tapi saat-saat menegangkan itu harus berakhir karna mereka mendengar suara dari earphone yang mereka pakai

 **"Semua polisi datang! Hentikan balapan,..."** suara kiba memperingatkan

Dengan satu kalimat itu mereja berhenti serempak

 **"Kiba!..jangan bercada"** sai berteriak

 **"Apakah hal sepenting ini lolucon sai.."** kiba membalas,sepertinya ia sedikit tak terima

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka terdengar suara sirine polisi uang mungkin sudah tau tempat mereka

"Sial"umpat gaara pasalnya ia paling belakang diantara lima mobil itu

 **Konoha high street**

Sekarang di sana hampir semua orang mengalami kepanikan,mereka lari menuju mobil masing-masing berharap agar para polisi itu tak sampai menangkap mereka,bahkan ada yang hampir bertabrakan

Tak peduli jika itu mobil temanmu mereka hanya memikirkan diri-sendiri untuk selamat

di tempat teman-teman naruto mereka sedang was-was menunggu sasuke sambil bersembunyi di sebuah gedung kosong yang tak terawat karna sudah bertahun-tahun di tinggal tapi cukup untuk menampung mobil mereka semua

"Kiba apa ada kabar dari sasuke dan sai atau gaara"tanya shikamaru malas tapi tapi tak dipungkiri dia juga khawatir

"Tidak,...belum ada kabar"jawab kiba

"Mu-mungkin mereka sedang bersembunyi di tempat lain"kata hinata menenangkan

"Ah!...kau benar hinata mungkin mereka bersembunyi di tempat lain"kini ino yang bicara menyetujui ucapan hinata

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara,hanya ada suara sirine di luar persembunyian mereka dan diantara mereka ada seseorang sedang cemas memikirkan sesuatu..mungkin

 **Brummm,brumm,brummm**

Tiba-tiba terdengar tiga suara mobil yang berbeda dan itu adalah sai,sasuke dan gaara. Teryata mereka selamat dari para polisi dan dengan itu membuat teman-teman mereka bernafas lega

"Ee... Sa-sakura-chan kenapa kau terlihat murung"ucap hinata yang menyadari ekspresi sakura yang gelisah

Ternyata masih ada orang yang masih cemas di antara mereka

"Eh..! A-aku tak apa hinata,mungkin aku sedikit..."sakura sulit mencari jawaban atas pembelaannya dan itu membuat semua yang berada di sana memandangnya aneh

"Sedikit..."ulang ino

Astaga!...sekarang ia harus menjawab apa hanya karna dia mencemaskan seseorang membuatnya menjadi bodohkan

"Hanya pusing...ya pusing"ucap sakura sambil tertawa kaku,akhirnya ada alasan logis untuk menutupi kecemasannya

Semua yang ada di sana menatap curiga sakura tapi suara sai mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"Sudahlah,mungkin sakura berkata jujur"

Drrrrt dddrrrttt

Getaran pada ponsel sakura membuatnya berjengit dan segera membuka pesan yang masuk

 _'To:cherryblossom_

 _Aku baik-baik saja...tenanglah_

 _From:kitsune-kun'_

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut sakura,lalu ia membalas pesan sementara teman-temannya membahas pengejaran malam ini dan ia tak peduli

.

.

Di sebuah gang yang tak jauh dari gedung sasuke dan kainnya terdapat sebuah mobil yang mungkin bersembunyi dari polisi. Dan bila di lihat kedalamnya seorang pemuda dengan tudung jaket orange-nya yang masih setia ia kenakan sedang menunggu pesan masuk...

Dddrrrt dddrrrtt

Ponsel itu bergetar di dashboard lalu dengan cekatan ia membuka atau bisa dibilang melihat isi pesan balasan dari seseorang

Ia tersenyum tipis akan balasan itu dan saat merasa keadaan aman ia memacu mobil itu menjauh...

Tbc

Hai minna ed kembali up chapter untuk fic gaje ini dan makasih atas reviewnya walau tidak di balas semua hehe#plakk

Ok,ed mungkin waktu dekat ini akan up lagi mumpung liburan satu minggu#lumayan hehe

Dan jika berkenan apabila ada yang salah atau mau ngasih masukan di bawah ini ya

Review dan saran di terima :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:masashi kisimoto

.

.

By:ed krist

.

Enjoy it...

 _Sial._ Satu kata yang tepat untuk ino, terjebak di depan minimarket di dekat konoha high school,dia yakin tadi saat sebelum pulang dan saat memasuki minimarket cuaca sangat panas sampai bisa membakar kulit tapi lihat sekarang setelah keluar yang dia dapat adalah hujan yang sangat deras dan mungkin saat ini ia setuju dengan ucapan sahabat nanasnya 'merepotkan'

Mata ino tak sengaja nelihat dua orang yang nekat menerobos derasnya hujan,ia terus mengamati mereka menyadari akan sesuatu

 _"Tunggu...pirang?..pink?"_ batin ino

Dua orang itu berlari menghiraukan derasnya hujan menuju ke sebuah mobil di sebrang jalan,mata ino membulat saat ia melihat mobil itu. Mobil yang tanpa diundang mengikuti balap antara tiga temannya dan ketua black sand

Ia semakin terkejut saat sang perempuan tanpa sengaja menoleh kearahnya,terlihat jelas oleh ino mata hijau emerald sang perempuan sebelum masuk dalam mobil

 _"Sakura!?..."_

Tidak salah lagi perempuan itu adalah sahabatnya,ia yakin karna sebelum sakura mendahuluinya pulang gadis pinky itu mendapat pesan singkat yang ino tak tau isinya. Mungkin ia harus menanyakannya langsung. Dengan itu sesaat kemudian mobil kuning itu berjalan menjauh

.

 **Pusat keamanan konoha**

Di salah satu ruangan kantor keamanan konoha terdapat beberapa orang yang berdiri menghadap komandan mereka yang tidak lain adalah morino ibiki. Di hadapannya ada asuma,gai,kurenai dan anko

"Bagaimana hasil percobaan penangkapan yang di lakukan kemarin malam,asuma"tanya sang komandan

"Hasil dari percobaan kami berhasil menangkap beberapa pengemudi komandan"lapor asuma dengan sopan

Gai yang berada di belakang bersuara"oh, ada satu lagi...kemarin regu yang ku bawa melapor bahwa mereka melihat mobil namikaze dan uchiha"

"Lalu"ucap ibiki tertarik

"Kami pun sama melihat mobil mereka bahkan ada dua mobil yang tak di kenal mengikuti saat berada di sekitar gedung yang tak terpakai di bagian selatan konoha tapi mereka berpisah di persimpangan yang berada di sekitar daerah menuju kota"jelas anko panjang lebar

Ibiki terlihat berpikir" _hmm...apakah mereka membuat kelompok?"_ batin ibiki sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pusing

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan"tanya kurenai

Semua terdiam saat kurenai bertanya

Ibiki berdiri dengan wajah serius"asuma,gai,kurenai datanglah ke konoha high school temui mereka dan kita beri mereka sebuah...pilihan"perintah ibiki pada bawahannya

"Baik...!"ucap ketiganya secara bersamaan tanpa ada niatan bertanya

"Bagus,kalian boleh keluar.."ucap ibiki

Lalu mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan ibiki sendiri

.

.

 **Di tempat lain**

Kini sasuke dan yang lain sedang berada di sebuah cafe dekat konoha high street yang biasa untuk mereka berkumpul selain di konoha high street,tapi disini ada pemandangan yang berbeda karna adanya naruto yang jarang sekali ikut berkumpul bersama mereka

Mereka semua menempati salah satu meja di cafe itu. Duduk melingkar sambil menunggu pesanan mereka

"Naruto kenapa kau disini?.."tanya sai penasaran sekaligus mewakili teman-temannya

"Aku hanya bosan di rumah, makanya aku kemari"jawab naruto se-adanya

Seakan tidak puas akan jawaban yang di berikan naruto teman-temannya terus memandangi naruto hingga yang di perlakukan seperti itu merasa terganggu

"Hei...memangnya salah jika aku kemari?"ucap naruto dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi

Teman-temannya berhenti memandangi"maaf,kami tidak bermaksud naruto"ucap gara yang melihat naruto cemberut

"Ck. Baka dobe"ejek sasuke

"Apa kau dasar teme"kata naruto sambil nunjuk wajah sasuke

"Hn"

"Sialan kau"naruto mendengus

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur terbangun karna ocehan dua orang di sana

"Hooamm... merepotkan kalau ingin ribut di luar sana"ucap shikamaru

"Su-sudahlah sasuke-kun,na-naruto-kun"lerai hinata walau tergagap

Akhirnya naruto dan sasuke diam menghentikan acara konyol mereka. Sesaat kemudian pesanan mereka datang membawa makanan dan minuman

Setelah makan mereka melanjutkan dengan ngobrol atau sesekali bercanda,tapi tidak untuk ino. Ia masih curiga terhadap sakura,pandanganya tetap tertuju pada sakura yang mengobrol dengan hinata

"Sakura"panggil ino dengan nada sebiasa mungkin

Sakura menoleh,mengadap ino yang berada di sebrang meja

"Ada apa ino"jawabnya

"Kemarin saat pulang sekolah kau kemana?,..."tanya ino,walau ia masih ragu tapi ia harus tetap menanyakan

Sakura terdiam tak ada niatan untuk menjawab dan itu mengundang kecurigaan teman-temannya

"A-aku ke-..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya sakura dan yang lain di kejutkan oleh teriakan naruto bahkan perhatian pengunjung yang lain pun ikut mengarah ke meja mereka

"IITAAII..! TEME KENAPA KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU..."teriak naruto

"Hn. Maaf aku tidak sengaja"ucap sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa

Naruto hanya mendengus dan men-deathglare sasuke

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke acara masing-masing,sementara ino harus rela menahan rasa penasaranya lebih lama

.

.

 **Konoha high school (07:34 am)**

Suasana di halaman depan konoha high school berbeda dari biasanya. Yang biasanya hanya di lewati oleh para siswa-siswi yang akan masuk ke gedung sekolah sekarang di padati oleh seluruh siswa-siswi konoha high school bahkan beberapa sensei yang penasaran

Di depan mereka terdapat beberapa regu polisi yang beranggotakan sekitar dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima orang sedang berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri,sesampainya mereka di depan siswa dan sensei tiga orang dari mereka maju yaitu pria berambut bob dan beralis tebal dan di tengah pria dengan jenggot berjalan sambil menyalakan rokok dan terakhir perempuan dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan berkulit putih

Salah satu sensei maju menghadap tiga orang yang di duga kapten regu polisi itu,berambut coklat yang di kuncir dan sebuah luka melintang di hidungnya

"Aku umino iruka. Sensei disini,ada yang bisa kami bantu"tanya sang sensei sekaligus memperkenalkan diri

"Aku asuma komandan regu ini. Kami dari pusat keamanan konaha mendapat perintah penangkapan buronan rank-C atas nama namikaze naruto dan uchiha sasuke"ucap asuma tegas

Iruka dan para siswa konoha high school terkejut mendengar nama dua orang yang mereka kenal apa lagi mereka di cap buronan rank-C

Terutama teman-teman dua pemuda itu yang langsung syok akan apa yang mereka dengar penuturan asuma secara langsung

.

 **Ruang kelas ,waktu yang sama**

Kini terdapat tiga orang pemuda yang berdiam diri di kelas,salah satu pemuda sesekali mengintip ke bawah jendela melihat keadaan di bawah sana

"Mereka mulai bergerak,mereka membawa tiga regu sekaligus...sesuai perkiraan"ucap shikamaru yang terus melihat kebawah melalui jendela

"Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum mereka menggeledah kelas satu per satu"kini sasuke yang berbicara sedikit menahan marah

"Ck. Kita bagi tugas,sasuke pergilah lewat pintu belakang dan jangan sampai ada yang tau,shika pergilah bersama sasuke pergi ke rumah ku dan bawa yang kita perlukan"

Dua orang yang di perintahkan hanya mengangguk,mengerti kemana mereka harus pergi lalu dengan cepat mereka melangkah keluar kelas. Sebelum sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh naruto memanggilnya

"Sasuke,bawa juga _dia_ bersamamu,bilang bahwa aku akan ke sana secepatnya"

"Hn"

Dengan itu sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu

 **.**

 **Halaman konoha high school**

Tiba-tiba gai mengeluarkan sebuah surat,yang mungkin itu adalah surat bukti penangkapan lalu ia memberikan surat itu pada iruka

"Itu adalah daftar kesalahan-kesalahan namikaze dan uchiha sekaligus surat bukti penangkapan iruka-san"ucap asuma sementara iruka yang melihat surat itu hanya terbelalak akan isi surat itu

Dari kerumunan siswa kiba maju untuk meminta jalan tak peduli blazer hitamnya di tarik oleh gaara dan sai walau percuma karna tenaga kiba lebih kuat

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!...TIDAK MUNGKIN NARUTO DAN SASUKE ADALAH BURONAN,..!"teriak kiba saat sudah di depan

"Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu.."jawab kurenai santai

Lalu gaara,sai dan dan di tambah dua wanita pun ikut kedepan

"Kiba benar, mereka tak mungkin melakukan tindak kriminal"gaara ikut bicara,membela dua temannya

"Kau yakin,kami punya bukti dan jika kalian tidak percaya ini mungkin akan merubah fikiran kalian"ucap asuma seraya maju dan memberikan kertas yang di pegang iruka tadi

Gaara menerima surat itu di ikuti oleh teman-temannya dan reaksi mereka tidak jauh seperti iruka. Mereka terdiam memikirkan semua fakta yang baru mereka dapat

 _"Naruto...sasuke. Apa maksud dari semua ini?.."_ batin kiba

Kiba memandang teman-temannya yang saling menunduk dan seolah tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan mereka mengangkat wajah dan saling berpandangan dan mengangguk

"Jadi bagaimana apa kalian berubah fikiran,jika iya cepat panggil dua teman kalian kemari..atau aku perintahkan pasukanku untuk menggeledah gedung ini"ucap asuma

" tidak akan merubah fikiran kami. Walaupun mereka seorang kriminal mereka tetap teman kami"ucap gaara di ikuti anggukan keempat temannya

"Kalau begitu,kalian kami anggap sama seperti namikaze dan uchiha yaitu kriminal!"kata asuma sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya

Dari arah gerbang terdengar deruan mesin mobil sontak para polisi membuat posisi siaga dan lima orang hanya diam mengamati mobil yang datang

Sebuah mobil mitsubishi lancer evo VII kuning mendekat dan terlihat jelas itu adalah mobil misterius yang selalu berada di konoha high street dan yang menyalip anggota the raid

Mobil itu berhenti,dengan teknik rem mobil itu berbalik ke arah berlawanan membelakangi orang-orang di sana. Asuma dan dua rekannya maju untuk melihat begitupun lima remaja yang sudah di cap keiminal oleh asuma

Pintu pengemudi terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang keluar dengan rambut pirang spike dan kulit tan juga tiga garis halus di setiap pipinya jangan lupa blazer hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan seragam putih dan dasi yang di buat longgar

 _"Naruto!.."_ batin semua siswa yang mengenal naruto

Menatap datar naruto melangkah pelan ke arah tempat asuma dan ia bisa melihat para polisi tetap posisi siaga. Setelah sampai ia menyeringai yang tak pernah di lihat oleh kiba dan yang lain

"Mencariku..heh."ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek

"Namikaze naruto kau di tangkap atas tuduhan meresahkan masyarakat,menjebak polisi saat penangkapan dan di cap sebagai buronan oleh pemerintah konoha bersama dengan uchiha sasuke"ucap kurenai

"Kau di beri pilihan menyerahkan diri bersama uchiha sasuke atau pergi dari kota ini dan di cap sebagai kriminal lima negara besar yaitu rank-S dan di anggap bukan penduduk konoha"ucap gai menyambung ucapan kurenai

Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut atas penuturan gai dan kurenai yang menurut mereka sama-sama menyulitkan naruto

Di tempat teman-teman naruto. Mereka menerka-nerka apa yang naruto pilih,tapi mereka heran melihat ekspresi naruto yang datar

 _"Apa yang kau pilih naruto...?"_ batin gaara

Masih dengan tatapan datar yang ia tujukan kepada tiga orang di depannya

"Aku..."ucap naruto dengan menunduk

Semua diam menyimak jawaban apa yang naruto berikan. Tapi saat-saat menegangkan itu harus berhenti karna sebuah nissan skyline GTR R34 biru mendekat dan berhenti seperti yang naruto lakukan

"Memilih..."ucap naruto dengan mendongak, menghiraukan deruan mesin mobil

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat tangan naruto melempar dua buah pistol dari dalam blazer hitamnya ke arah sai dan gaara,dan perbuatannya membuat tiga orang di depannya terbelalak kaget

"Kalian!...cepat masuk mobil,cepat!"seru sasuke

Tanpa di perintah dua kali mereka masuk ke dua mobil itu hinata,ino dan sai masuk mobil sasuke sedangkan kiba dan gaara masuk ke mobil naruto

"Keluar dari konoha walau harus menjadi kriminal rank-S,.."ucap naruto mengakhiri perkataanya dan berbalik menuju mobilnya

Dua mobil itu melesat pergi melewati gerbang yang terbuka. Sementara gai,asuma dan kurenai masih tertegun dengan pilihan naruto mereka tak menyangka naruto akan memilih menjadi kriminal lima negara besar. Ini di luar dugaan

"Kurenai,gai kembali ke markas biar aku dan reguku yang menangani mereka"ucap asuma

"Ku serahkan padamu"kata gai dan dibalas anggukan oleh asuma

Setelah kepergian dua rekannya asuma berjalan menuju regunya yang siap menerima perintah

"Kami siap menerima perintah pak"ucap seorang polisi pada kaptennya

"Kejar namikaze naruto dan uchiha sasuke sebelum kita kehilangan mereka"titah asuma

"Siap!"dengan serempak mereka menjawab

Setelah itu para polisi itu menuju mobil masing-masing dan melajukan mobil mereka dengan tujuan penangkapan naruto dan sasuke. Sementara asuma masih berdiri di halaman memikirkan sesuatu

.

 **.**

 **Tempat naruto dan sasuke**

Terlihat dua mobil yang melaju di jalan kota dengan kecepatan tinggi mencoba membuat jarak dengan mobil polisi di belakang mereka, bahkan tidak jarang mereka hampir menabrak pejalan kaki dan kendaraan lain di depan mereka

Di salah satu mobil terdapat tiga pemuda,dari tiga pemuda tersebut yang berambut merah memegang sebuah pistol desert eagle berwarna perak sementara di sampingnya pemuda berambut kuning sedang berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya

"Ck. Sial mereka masih bisa mengikuti kita"ucap kiba di kursi belakang

Naruto melirik spion samping. Benar kata kiba sekitar sepuluh hingga lima belas mobil polisi mengejar mereka _"sial. Jika aku dan sasuke tetap pada satu jalur cepat atau lambat pasti kami tertangkap, apa boleh buat..."_ batin naruto

"Pasang earphone kalian. Cepat"ucap naruto

Gaara dan kiba memandang heran tapi tetap melakukan yang naruto ucapkan

"Gaara, bila ada mobil polisi di kirimu tembak bannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka"ucap naruto lagi dan di jawab oleh anggukan gaara

"Dan kiba lihat di belakangmu"kibapun menengok ke belakang dan ia bisa melihat berbagai senjata dari mulai pistol sampai senjata laras panjang

Kiba yang mengerti akan maksud naruto lalu mengambil sebuah M16 berwarna hitam. Naruto menyalakan earphonenya

"Sasuke, lakukan"panggil naruto

 **"Hn.."** hanya gumaman yang di dapat naruto

.

Sementara itu di pihak asuma terus berusaha mengejar,bahkan ia memerintahkan sebagian pasukannya untuk berpencar yang bermaksud untuk menghadang dua mobil mobil di depannya,berjaga jika ada hal yang tak terduga

 _"Tsk. Mereka cepat sekali"_ umpat asuma yang berada di samping kursi pengemudi

Asuma dikejutkan saat naruto dan sasuke memisahkan diri saat sampai di perempatan. Sasuke tetap lurus sementara naruto berbelok ke kiri menuju konoha high street

"Sial..."

.

Melihat mobil di depannya merubah arah sasuke segera menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya,sementara tiga temannya menatap mobil naruto heran

"Ke-kenapa naruto-kun memisahkan diri sasuke-kun?."tanya hinata dan anggukan sai dan ino tanda bahwa pertanyaan mereka sama

"Hn,kalian akan tau nanti"ucap sasuke

Ketiga temannya hanya diam saja mendengar jawaban sasuke. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil polisi mendekat dan memepet di sisi kiri mobil hal itu membuat hinata dan ino jadi panik

"Sai..tembak ban bagian depan mobil itu,cepat"perintah sasuke

Tanpa menunggu dua kali sai mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah mobil itu,berusaha agar tidak meleset sampai-sampai keringat meluncur di pelipisnya. dan...

Dor... **Braak blarrrr**

Sekali tembak sai sudah menembak mobil tersebut dan membuatnya oleng hingga menabrak sebuah toko. Hinata dan ino bernafas lega karna mereka selamat walau sementara

"Bagus sai,lakukan jika ada mobil di sisi kirimu lagi dan kanan akan menjadi bagianku"ucap sasuke sementara dua gadis di sana hanya diam

Mereka berempat bisa melihat barikade mobil polisi yang menghadang dan tak lupa para polisi yang mengacungkan pistol mereka masing-masing.

 _" sial"_ batin sasuke

Dengan lincah sasuke berbelok ke kanan menghindari barikade,sasuke baru menyadari bahwa mereka di kepung karna ia bisa melihat beberapa barikade seperti tadi

"Ini buruk"cicit ino pelan

 **"Apa kalian mendengarku..."** tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara naruto dari earphone

"Kami mendengarmu"jawab sai

 **"Hn, dengarkan aku kita akan lolos dari mereka dan kalian tidak akan tertangkap karna ada sasuke di sana,ia akan membawa kalian ke tempat kami sementara itu aku akan mengalihkan mereka dan ini tidak akan semakin buruk"** jelas naruto panjang lebar

Badan ino menegang mendengar penuturan naruto yang terakhir,pasti naruto mendengar cicitannya

"Kurasa naruto mendengar suaramu ino"ucap sai sambil tersenyum dan ino hanya mendengus

.

.

 **Brakk draakkk blarrr**

Suara gemuruh mobil yang berguling terdengar semakin samar di telinga tiga pemuda yang sedang mencoba lepas dari mobil-mobil polisi di belakang mereka

 **Dorr...braakk**

Suara itu terdengar lagi karma salah satu dari mereka menembak ban depan salah satu mobil polisi

"Tinggal beberapa mobil lagi kita akan lolos"ucap naruto

Gaara dan kiba hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti,..tapi...

"Tapi kita berada di jalan lingkar luar bagaimana jika mereka tak mengikuti kita,..kau tau sendirikan alasannya"ucap kiba

"Kiba benar,mana mungkin mereka mengikuti kita."tambah gaara menyetujui

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil polisi mendekati di samping mereka dan seseorang membuka jendela mobil dan membidik sang pengemudi dengan pistolnya

 **Dorr...**

"Aarrrgg!"seru naruto saat merasakan sebuah peluru menembus bahu kanannya dan membuat dua temannya terkejut tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan mobilnya walau dengan susah payah

"NARUTO!.."teriak kiba dan gaara

"A-aku tidak apa-apa ka-kalian fokus saja dengan bagian kalian"ucap naruto dengan menahan rasa sakit di bahunya saat darah mengalir di lengan yang berbalut blazer hitamnya. Dua temannya hanya bisa menuruti naruto

 _"Ck. Aku lengah"_

Saat kiba akan menembak mobil yang menembak bahu naruto mobil itu sudah menghindar terlebih dahulu

"Sial..!"umpat kiba

.

.

Sasuke dan tiga temannya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu sebuah rumah tua yang bisa di bilang besar dengan sebuah garasi yang cukup untuk menampung delapan sampai sepuluh mobil di samping rumah dan juga pagar yang tinggi hingga tiga samai empat sasuke memasuki garasi secara perlahan, dan setelah berhenti mereka keluar dari mobil

Ino mengernyit saat melihat sebuah mobil yang ia kenal milik seseorang begitu puka dengan sai dan hinata

"Itu...mobil shikamaru kan"tanya ino

"Hn."

Jawaban ambigu saja yang ino dapat dari sasuke yang membuatnya semakin bingung dan saat mencapai pintu, sasuke membuka pintu dan hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah ruangan dengan dinding ber-cat abu-abu tak lupa lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang rapi di beberapa sudut dan langit-langit berwarna putih dengan pahatan rumit di sudut ruangan terdapat juga tangga yang menuju lantai dua

"Ini rumah siapa sasuke"tanya sai sambil melihat-lihat lukisan

"Iya..rumah siapa,indah sekali"hinata menambahi

Sasuke melepas blazer sekolahnya dan di taruh di bahunya

"Ini adalah persembunyian yang ku siapkan bersama naruto bila ada hal seperti ini dan mungkin ia akan datang sebentar lagi"jawab sasuke dan di balas gumaman tak jelas dari tiga temannya.

.

 **Di lantai dua**

"Shikamaru mereka sudah sampai"ucap seorang gadis pada pemuda berambut nanas

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang gadis sudah menuju tangga terlebih dahulu meninggalkan shikamaru yang menghela nafas

"Hah,..merepotkan"desah shikamaru lalu turun mengikuti orang di depannya

.

Saat tengah membahas tentang kejadian tadi mereka di kejutkan oleh suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga dan terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dan seorang dengan rambut nanas dan wajah malas

"SAKURA!...SHIKAMARU!.."

Tbc...

Hay riders sorry baru update hehe#plakkk. Soalnya aku lagi banyak urusan jadi gimana chapter ini garing,ngebosenin ?

Jadi aku mohon tolong saran dan usul dari readers untuk chapter depan karna penting buat ku,ok (puppy ayes no jutsu)

oh ya apa chapter ini kepanjangan readers di tunggu komentnya ya

Mungkin sampai di sini aja kali ya (mungkin)jadi see you to next chapter bye...

REVIEWS AND VAVORITS PLEASE :)


End file.
